This invention relates to a device for holding clothing or the like in a gathered, bunched condition.
It is a common sight to see a female wearing a T-shirt or similar article of clothing in which a portion of the lower edge of the article has been gathered and tied in a knot to pull and maintain the remaining portion of the lower edge tightly about the wearer's waist. In this manner, the article of clothing is held tightly, at least at the lower edge, against the wearer's body to present an attractive, form-fitting garment.
When finished wearing the article of clothing, the knot would be untied to allow removal of the article, leaving that portion which had been tied in a wrinkled condition. In addition to the inconvenience of the wrinkling, tying and untying the knot could be difficult and time consuming especially if care is taken to obtain the desired degree of snugness of the garment.
A number of structures have been suggested for holding gathered cloth in place. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,242,139, 3,170,213, and 4,697,312. These structures all include ring-like devices having inwardly projecting teeth or prongs designed to pierce or pinch cloth inserted through the devices. Although apparently effective, the devices may also tear or damage the cloth and are difficult to remove once put in place.
Ring-like devices have also been used to connect or join ends of straps or belt loops. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,127,598 and 2,246,638. These devices, however, are not adapted to efficiently hold gathered cloth together.